1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a power-save mode of a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for determining a power-save mode of multimedia application.
2. Related Art
Notebook computer has personally-used and portable characteristics, so the security and power-save property thereof have always been important topics. Currently, as for the commonly used operation system (Windows), in order to achieve the secure and power-save effects, it provides a user with a function of setting a time period (for example, 3 minutes). When the computer system does not detect any operation from the user within the preset time period, some secure measures are taken, for example, display and keyboard are locked, and certain power-save measures are taken, for example, the display is turned off, the screen protection program is activated, the hard disk is turned off, or the computer system is guided to enter a standby mode and a sleeping mode, so as to reduce the power consumption of the computer system.
However, the above processes for determining the power-save mode of the computer system have some problems. For example, when the user is reading a document or watching a movie, and does not press the keyboard or touch the mouse within the preset time, at this time, it is determined that the computer system enters an idle state. Then, the operation system may activate the screen protection program, the hard disk is turned off, or the system enters the sleeping mode, and the user must press the keyboard or the mouse once again to wake up the computer system and to resume the normal mode, and thus causing inconveniences in usage.
In addition, when the user leaves the computer alone for a certain time period, the computer system enters the power-save mode according to the default settings. At this time, if some other person presses the keyboard or touches the mouse, the computer system may enter the normal mode from the power-save mode, and the data image formerly edited or read by the user may be viewed by the other person, such that the insecurity problem occurs. Therefore, the computer system generally sets a password validation mechanism to avoid the above situation, but the operations for the password validation mechanism are not so convenient. For example, the user needs to press the keyboard or touch the mouse firstly to activate the password validation mechanism, and then inputs the correct password, so as to release the power-save mode, which thus needs to be improved in terms of the operational convenience.
Therefore, how to provide a method for determining a power-save mode that is capable of increasing the operational convenience has become an urgent problem to be solved by the researchers.